Found You
by Sera nee-chan
Summary: Harry Lupin-Black, his two dads, and adopted brother move to Forks after the death of Voldemort during Harry's sixth year. Edward Cullen has been looking for his soulmate since he was turned and his brothers have been looking for their third mate just as long. Will they find them? Edward x Harry. Jasper x Emmett x OC. Alice x Rosalie. And more
1. Chapter 1

Sera-First ever crossover! YAY! I don't own Harry Potter or Twighlight, warning there is yaoi and Yuri so if you don't like gay or lesbian couples DO NOT READ IT.

**_CHAPTER 1_**

**_EDWARD POV_**

"What do you see Alice?" Emmet asked our adopted sister.

I looked into Alice's mind to see what had her standing there blinking.

_Four men got off of a plane in Seattle. Two were grown men each looking very different from each other. When had pale skin, wavy black hair that reached his shoulders, black eyes that looked haunted and he was about six feet tall. The second man had light brown hair, brown eyes, was well built, and reached the height of six foot four inches. The other two men were just young boys. One of them had a mass of black hair that looked untamable, a light tan, a lightning bolt scar on his forehead, and looked at the most sixteen years old. The las of the four had thick black hair that was braided down to his butt, black eyes that held a sense of fear, he was almost sickly pale, and looked at the most fourteen. _

_ "Rae you need to calm down we'll be in Forks soon, then you can lay down." The boy with the scar said to the smaller boy._

_ "I'll try Harry, but I'm scared."_

Then the vision ended. "There are four people moving to Forks, two grown men and two teenagers." Alice whispered but we could all hear her loud and clear.

"We barely survived Bella Swan moving in last year, what if those boys are one of our Singers too!" Emmett said clearly not happy.

"Then we just try to avoid them like we did with Ms. Swan." Carlisle said.

_We can't do that. There's something strange about those people, they may be a threat._ Alice thought.

"We'll see." I said dismissing the subject all together.

**_HARRY POV_**

We finally did it. Voldemort was dead and my dad Remus decided that we were moving to America and enrolled me and my brother Raven in a muggle school. I should explain my family because honestly Remus and Sirius aren't my real dads and Raven isn't my real brother.

Raven Laren was a Slytherin that started in Hogwarts the same year I did. He was different from other Slytherins. Instead of hiding his emotions perfectly Raven was jumpy and scared. He was the smartest student in our year but he was afraid to stand up for himself so the other Slytherins protected him. Hell, even Malfoy was sweet and kind to the small boy. I quickly began to like the boy even though I never talked to him.

In second year when the chamber of secrets was opened and the whole school turned against me for being a parselmouth during dinner at the great hall Raven stood up from the Slytherin table and headed straight for the Gryffindor. He sat down next to me, said I believe you aren't the heir of Salazar Slytherin and promptly began eating. He was followed by Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy. Seeing as their little brother seemed to like me the students in Slytherin actually spent more time near me and during that time learned of my Slytherin traits. The only reason I survived the Basilisk is because I came to my senses and became an honorary Slytherin rather than a tool Ron, Hermione, and Dumbledore thought they could use.

In third year I spent all my time with Raven, Draco, and Blaise. I even went as far as to request a house resorting and got myself placed in Slytherin. Professor Snape told me about Sirius Black being my godfather, and that they didn't hate each other like said but him, Sirius, Remus Lupin, my dad, and Peter Pettigrew were best friends until Dumbledore had obliviated them. He knew about Pettigrew's betrayal and told me when and where to find Sirius. Raven and I snuck out and went to the shrieking shack after Fred and George gave us the Marauders' Map. We met Sirius there and assisted in capturing Peter and avoided a close call with Remus in werewolf form. Even though Raven was still afraid of people he stood up for my godfather and got his name cleared. The next day Remus and Sirius got back together, they were soulmates, and they offered to adopt me and Raven who was also an orphan, making us Raven and Harry Lupin-Black.

In fourth year the Triwizard tournament was held in Hogwarts and my name came out of the goblet of fire. After Barty Crouch and Dumbledore both tried to tell me I had to participate Raven used a new found connection we had formed over the summer making us soul brothers to speak with me telepathically. He pointed out that as I was underage I needed my guardians permission to be a part of the tournament. Remus and Sirius had both said that they would rather die than let me participate, so that was the end of that.

In fifth year Dumbledore decided to try and manipulate me again. I avoided him for the entire year despite his, and the Order of the Pheonix's attempts to get me to help. I also almost lost Sirius in the hall of mysteries but a quick cutting curse Raven sent at Bellatrix saved his life, and I also pushed Voldemort into the veil, putting an end to him. Other than that nothing eventful happened that year other than an accidental kiss with Draco, and an obviously on purpose kiss with Blaise, proved I was gay.

In sixth year Ginny Weasley tried to feed me a love potion and when that failed she got pregnant with Dean Thomas' kid and tried to tell everyone it was mine. After the minister of magic told me that I had to marry her by law I had madam Pomfrey do a quick spell to prove I was still a virgin. When it was said that if I donated the sperm I still had to marry her Raven did a nifty spell on Ginny that proved that the child wasn't mine. After that fiasco Remus and Sirius agreed to moving us somewhere only our closest friends know.

This is how we the Lupin-Black family came to be in Seattle, on our way to Forks Washington.

**_EMMETT POV_**

Two days have passed since Alice had her vision. She didn't have any more about those people so I spent time with my soulmate Jasper. We still had that empty feeling of not having our soulmate, which lead the both of us to believe we had a third mate somewhere, but even after all this time we haven't found them. Edward drove all five of us to school in his silver Volvo with me in the passenger seat,Rosalie and Alice cuddling in the back, and Jasper next to them. We parked in one of the first few parking spaces and all of us but Edward went to history, Edward had some math kind of math class today. We were the first students in the classroom and we each went to our respective seats. The classroom was set up in groups of three because of a research project that Jasper and I already finished even though we were one of the two groups of two.

Soon the warning bell rang and students began filing into the classroom. Ten minute of Jasper and I just talking while the class worked must have passed before they walked in. A boy with a mass of thick unruly black hair came in but I barely even looked at him. I looked at the small boy following him. He had butt length black hair pulled back in a high pony tail with side bangs covering his left eye, paper white skin that looked almost sickly, dark black eyes that made it so you couldn't tell where his pupils were, and god those _clothes!_ He was wearing a black turtle neck with sleeves that flared out at his wrists making his hands look tiny, a delicate silver heart necklace, and girl skinny jeans that left almost nothing to the imagination. He had on knee high converse high tops, and he had black eyeshadow, eyeliner, lipstick, and mascara on. I felt whole and then I realized, this human is our third mate!

"These are our two new students, please introduce yourself boys." Mr. Dean said boredly.

"Hi, my name is Harry James Lupin-Black and this is my brother Raven Ouranós Lupin- Black."maybe first boy said pointing to my little night who waved. I noticed that Harry was dressed similarly to Raven before looking at back at Raven.

"Alright, we've been working on a project in groups of three, there are two groups of two that finished, you can sit with them and get to know them. Harry go sit with Rosalie and Alice," Alice stood up and waved him over." and Raven you can sit with Emmett and Jasper."

I watched Raven come over to us and sit down gently before smiling. "It's nice to meet you, little night." I said calmly even though inside I was ready to pounce on him.

"L-little n-n-night?" He questioned, cocking his head to the side like a little puppy.

"Your middle name means sky in Greek and your hair is as black as night." I said lightly.

Raven looked a little jumpy and his eyes constantly strayed towards his brother. He looked ready to jump up and run over to the table with the girls but stayed sitting. I almost growled at Alice when she smirked at me, she must have had a vision and knew that he was our mate.

"You don't have to be scared, we won't bite." Jasper said quietly.

I took a deep breath through my nose so that I could memorize the scent of our mate and I noticed it. He smelt… strange. It was the smell of a human but different. What was our little mate?

**_XXXXXX_**

Sera- All done. I hope you liked the first chapter of my first crossover, I know I did. This is also my first time writing a threesome, and don't worry there will be a little bit of Harry and Edward in the next chapter!

Raven- S-sera ask-ks f-for you t-t-to review.

Sera- thank you Raven, now BYEBYE!


	2. Chapter 2

Sera-Yay, I was bored. I don't own Harry Potter or Twighlight, if you don't like same sex couples go away.

**_CHAPTER 2_**

**_HARRY POV_**

We arrived in Forks this morning doing small things like unpacking and cleaning all day. We had take-out for dinner and we slept on blow up mattresses in the living room seeing as Raven didn't think we would use magic since it would be strange if we were already unpacked and a stranger came to visit.

The next day Remus drove us to school, and I'd have to say this school was strange. Instead of having classrooms on different floors they had separate buildings. Raven and I went to the office building. When we went inside there was a girl with dark brown hair having an argument with the receptionist.

"I don't see why you can't put me in that class, there are two open spaces!" The girl practically shrieked.

"Ms. Swan, those two spaces are being used for two students who just moved here and you don't have a reason to be in that class." The receptionist said curtly.

"I need to be in that class! Edward won't be able to keep his fangirls away without his future wife by his side!"

"Mr. Cullen can handle himself just fine and you are not his future wife. Good day Ms. Swan."

The girl left angrily shoving me and Raven on her way. I hope the other students aren't like that otherwise Raven will be afraid to come to school.

"I'm sorry about that. What are you here for young men?" The woman asked sweetly.

"Hello, I'm Harry Lupin-Black and this is my brother Raven." I said before she interrupted.

"Oh then you're here for your schedules, just give me a second." The woman began going through the many drawers in her desk before finally pulling out two packets of paper. "Alright, the green paper is your schedule, the yellow paper is a map, and this little slip needs to be signed by all of your teachers and brought back here by the end of the day. As requested by your fathers you two have every class together, have a good day."

We each took the papers with our name on them before heading to our first class in building one, which was history. We walked in the classroom about ten minutes after the bell rang. After speaking with the teacher for a second I introduced the both of us before we sat where the teacher directed us.

_Rae, are you alright? I know you don't like being around muggles._ I asked in my head.

**I'm fine, the two I'm sitting next to aren't muggles, they're vampires. And guess what!**

_What?_

**They're my soulmates! You should start talking to those two girls before you seem weird, and by the way, they're vampires too. **

_Alright, talk to you later._ "Hi, I'm Harry. It's nice to meet you." I said politely to the girls.

"Hi! I'm Alice and this is my girlfriend Rosalie! I hope we can be friends!" A small girl with a pixie-like haircut said indicating to a taller girl with blonde hair who looked like a model.

"Me too. My dad Sirius said that we were going to have a Halloween party this Sunday to get to know people. Would you like to come?" I asked quietly, knowing they would hear me.

"You know what we are, don't you?" The girl that was pointed out as Rosalie asked.

"Well, the features of a vampire are very remarkable. It's hard to forget what one would look like." I said quietly.

"What are you?" Alice asked in wonder.

"How about you and your family come by for dinner so we can have this conversation where no one can over hear us."

"That's a good idea, then we can talk about your party! I can help you decorate!" Alice said excitedly.

"Alright I'll see you then, class is almost over."

"What class do you have next? We could show you the way." Alice asked trying to look at my schedule.

"Um… biology in building three, room two."

"Oh, you have the same class as my brother Edward. We can definitely show you the way."

**_EDWARD POV_**

I passed through my first class boredly and as always I was the first person in biology. Humans began filing into the class and their thoughts all came at me at once.

_They're both so cute!_

_ That Raven is as hot as a girl. I wouldn't mind taking him to bed instead of a girl and Harry isn't bad looking himself. _

_ I can't believe they have two dads! It's unnatural but so cool!_

_ I heard Harry talking to the Cullen girls about a party, I wonder if he'll invite me. _

_ Hey Edward it's Alice. We were invited to dinner by the new students. They're not exactly human and they want to explain to us what they are. Please try to be nice, one of them is Jasper and Emmett's soulmate. _Alice thought before she walked away from the classroom door.

When the two boys walked in I was surprised to be hit by the urge to claim one of them as mine. I looked at the first one who walked and I just knew it, he was my soulmate. He had black untamable hair, emerald green eyes, and he wore old fashioned round glasses. He had on black eyeshadow, mascara, eyeliner, and lipstick. He wore a black turtle neck that fit him like a second skin and girl skinny jeans.

The boy smiled warmly at me and I had the urge to stand up and kiss him right there. He had the teacher sign a slip of paper and the teacher told the boy's to introduce themselves.

My dark angel spoke. "My name is Harry Lupin-Black and this is my brother Raven."

Raven was quick to sit down in the very back of the class next to a very quiet girl named Clair while Harry headed straight to my table and sat right next to me.

"It's nice to meet you, you're Edward Cullen, right?" He asked smiling slightly.

"Yes I am. It's nice to meet you too."

I tried to get into his mind but it was like there was a brick wall in my way. My eyes widened in surprise when Harry giggled. "I would like it if you wouldn't do that, I like my privacy."

What exactly is my little dark angel?

XXX

Sera- I know it was short, I'm sorry. In apology I will make a long chapter next time, I PROMISE. BYEBYE, have a good day/night.


	3. Chapter 3

Sera-I'M BACK! Sorry for disappearing but my sister broke my laptop. Anyway, I don't own Harry Potter or Twighlight. There are a few things I would like to verify for reviewers from the first and second chapters.

**To** **Rabbitongrass**: Nice name first off, and it is a good idea to make a prequel, but I just don't have time, but you did give me the idea to put flashbacks in the story so you can understand what's going on.

**To** **Malo919**: I actually planned for readers to wonder why Raven knows about the Cullens being vampires. It would naturally make the Cullens wonder why Raven and Harry knew, which is actually slightly important and will be revealed later.

**To** **Dark** **Neko**: That's a surprise! :)

**To** **Elfin69**: Raven is the same age as Harry, and don't worry there is a specific reason Raven didn't freak out.

_Soul_ _brothers_ _connection_

_**CHAPTER**__**3**_

_**RAVEN**__**POV**_

So far the day was going good. During the first class I was kind of confused when I got this weird tingly feeling when I got this weird tingly feeling, but I realized what it was when I looked at the two vampires I had to sit with. They were my soulmates! I was kind of nervous sitting near them but it was better than my reaction to going to a school full of muggles. Other than that the first half of school was normal.

At lunch Harry and I looked for an empty table but there weren't any. Instead we sat at a table full of people that had waved us over. Their names were Mike Newton, Jessica Stanley, Angela Weber, and Eric Yorkie. As Jessica told us. She kind of talks really fast, and a lot.

Eric looked like he had skin problems and he had black hair. Angela was tall and the most quiet out of the four of them, in fact she seemed rather shy. Jessica was a pretty girl with brown hair and she says a lot of useless stuff. Mike is a cute baby-faced boy with spiked, pale blonde hair.

"The really good looking people over there are the Cullens." Jessica said. I almost laughed at her, we already knew that. "They're not very sociable though so-"

_Harry_, _can_ _you_ _interupt_ _her_, _I_ _don't_ _want_ _to_ _listen_ _to_ _stuff_ _we_ _already_ _know_ _and_ _I_ _don't_ _want_ _them_ _to_ _look_ _at_ _me_.

_Sure_. "Yeah, we already talked to them. In fact their coming to our house for dinner tonight." Harry said.

"No way!" Jessica said loudly.

"U-um. Who's the br-brown haired girl in th-the c-c-corner?" I asked quietly.

"SO CUTE!" Jessica exclaimed staring at me.

I looked down at my lap and blushed, hoping someone would answer the question so I didn't have to talk again.

"Her name's Bella Swan." Eric said. "But her real name is Isabella. Since she doesn't like being called her real name we call her it to bug her."

"She moved here for sophomore year last year." Jessica said. "She was really nice at first then she met Edward Cullen. Like most of the girls here she started crush on him, but she was more vicious than everyone else. She even got to the point of threatening Alice and Rosalie. She thought she was special because Edward saved her from being hit by a car."

I could feel Harry's fear and uncertainty through our bond. I reached next to me and grabbed his hand under the table.

_Its_ _alright_ _Harry_. _He_ _probably_ _didn't_ _want_ _her_ _to_ _bleed_, _its_ _too dangerous_ _for_ _vampires_ _to_ _be_ _near_ _something_ _like_ _that_.

_I_ _know_ _Rae_. _But_ _soulmates_ _are_ _meant_ _to_ _love_ _each_ _other_ _unconditionally_. _What_ _if_ _I'm_ _wrong_ _and_ _he's_ _not_ _my_ _soulmate_? _What_ _if_ _he_ _loves_ _her_? _There's_ _no_ _way_ _he'd_ _ever_ _loved_ _a_ _freak_ _like_ _me_!

"Stop it!"

Everyone at the table stopped talking and looked at me. Harry squeezed my hand and we both stood up and dumped our food, still holding hands.

The rest of the day went by rather uneventful and just before we got in the car with Remus we handed out pasrty invites for a Halloween party in two weeks to about half the school, which wasn't really that many people. We climbed in the old beat up chevy that Remus insisted on driving, no matter what the two of us or papa said.

"How was school?" Dad (Remus) asked.

"Good." I said quietly. "I only hyperventilated (sp?) once and I found out I have two vampire soulmates and Harry has one."

Remus jammed on the brakes and looked to the back seat of the truck. "WHAT!?"

"Dad, calm down." Harry said.

"Please tell me you didn't tell them anything near the muggles."

"We didn't say anything." Harry said smirking. "But we did invite them to dinner tonight to tell them."

"Alright, then we have to use magic to finish unpacking."

JASPER POV

At lunch I listened in on Raven's conversation, well more like payed attention to his feelings, I could care less about what those humans said. He was nervous, but he had been like that all day. When Harry felt fear and uncertainty Raven got angry said "Stop it!" And they left.

"Jasper?" Alice asked.

I turned my attention to my family. Alice was excited, Rosalie was loving, Edward was extremely happy and slightly uncomfortable, and Emmett was...aroused. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"If you value yours and Raven's privacy I wouldn't ask until you're alone." Edward said quietly. "I'm happy because Harry is my soulmate by the way."

Alice squealed and Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Let's go before she goes into yaoi fangirl mode." Emmett said.

* * *

TIME SKIP TO DINNER

* * *

We arrived at a large mansion on the edge of Forks that had been vacated for years. Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, and I got out of Emmett's jeep. I cringed the second I got out of the car. The entire place smelt like the Quileute wolves but much much worse. I could feel the disgust rolling off of Rosalie as she climbed out of Edward's car. As soon as everyone was out of the cars a short brown haired man ran out of the house and began growling at us. He was the source of that awful smell!

We got ready to attack him but Harry ran out and stood between the man and us. Edward moved to get him out of the way but what Harry said rooted him to the spot.

"Dad! You promised not to do anything!"

A very large, strange smelling dog with a book in its mouth ran out of the open door followed by Raven who looked absolutely furious. He chased the dog around the yard fuming and angry but I could feel a hint of enjoyment radiating off of him.

"PAPA! Give me my book back!" He yelled.

I watched curiously as the dog Raven had been chasing dropped the book and transformed into a tall man with black hair. Raven bent down, nice view by the way, to pick up the book and his nose screwed up in disgust.

"Who knows where your mouth has been?!" Raven exclaimed

"Well, it's been-"

The man that had been growling at us seemed to snap out of a spell and glared at the black haired man. "So help me god Sirius, if you finish that sentence you're sleeping on the couch for a week!" The man smiled over at us. "Sorry about that. Why don't you come inside?"

_**NO**_ _**ONE**__**POV**_

The Cullen's followed Remus inside followed by Harry, Raven, and Sirius who were talking about the pranks they could pull on people. Well, it was more like Harry and Sirius talking but Raven payed attention to what they were saying. The objects randomly flying around the house and finding the place they belonged didn't seem to bother the four that lived there but it kind of freaked out the seven vampires.

The group arrived in the living room and Harry grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him over to a black couch where he made himself comfortable leaning against Edward's side. Remus sat on Sirius' lap in as dark green chair. The rest of the Cullen's sat on random pieces of furniture around the room.

"I'm gonna go cook dinner." Raven said looking at Remus.

"You should go change first pup." Remus said chuckling.

Raven looked down at his clothes and realizing he was still in his school clothes ran upstairs to change.

"Okay, I don't mean to seem impatient but can someone tell me why there are dishes flying through the air." Emmett said as politely as possible.

"You've heard of magic, right?" Harry asked.

"Of course, it's made up so that children have something fun and different to believe in." Carlisle explained.

"Wrong." Sirius said. "Magic exists and the objects flying around are proof enough. All four of us are wizards. Remus is also a true werewolf, unlike your shapeshifters. That's really all I can tell you for now without making it a boring and long lecture, you'll learn more from the boys.

"ATTACK OF THE PACK!" Someone yelled from up the stairs.

Two redheads that looked exactly identical, wokre strange robes, and had cheshire grins came down. They were soon followed by a tall boy with dark skin and a bright smile who had Raven thrown over his shoulder. Next to him was a blonde boy with very pale skin and an emotionless face. Following them was a petite brown haired girl who was carrying a bag of books.

"Blaise! Put me down! I need to cook!" Raven said laughing

The boy carrying Raven stopped at the bottom of the stairs and smirked. "Are you making Raven's famous pasta?"

"Of course he is." Harry, Remus, and Sirius deadpanned together.

The boy, now known as Blaise, put Raven down, giving the Cullen's a chance to see what he normally looked like. Without the makeup on he had light pink lips, his skin was still extremely pale, and he had a light dusting of freckles across his nose. He was wearing a black shirt that had an angry pikachu on it and on the back it said "DON'T MESS WITH ME". The shirt was way too big and made him look like a cute little kid.

Raven ran to the kitchen and soon a sweet aroma filled the house. Usually human food didn't smell good to vampires but what Raven was cooking smelt divine to even them.

Jasper stood up to go see what Raven was cooking. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." The strange girl said.

Jasper ignored her and everyone heard the crack of breaking wood and Raven screaming "STAY OUT OF MY KITCHEN!"

Jasper came back out looking slightly upset but more or less okay.

"Hey kids," Remus said, "I love the lot of you really, but what are you doing here when you should be at school?"

"We're on an educational field trip. We even have Professor Snape with us." The blonde boy said.

"And we need-" One of the two twins started.

"help coming up with-"

"new pranks."

"Where is uncle Severus?" Harry asked.

"If he has black oily hair and a nose that's been broken a couple times he's spying at us from the stairs." Alice said.

Said man walked forward and kissed Harry on the forehead. "Good to see you brat." He said.

" You too uncle Sev."

A baby-faced boy and blonde haired girl walked down the stairs.

"I see the Nargles helped you find the Namp." The blonde haired girl said with a dreamy look in her eyes to Harry.

"It's good to see you Luna, Neville." Harry said smiling.

"DINING ROOM! NOW!" Raven yelled.

Everyone obeyed and walked through the door that lead to the kitchen, and entered the door on the right. Harry frowned at the four person table before taking his wand out of his boot and silently extended the table and transfigured pieces of the chair Raven broke throwing at Jasper into enough chairs for everyone. Everyone in the room sat down, and multiple people raised their eyebrows at Emmett and Jasper's insistence to leave the seat inbetween them for Raven. The food appeared at the table and Raven walked in, quickly sitting inbetween his soulmates.

"Dig in, and my food is edible for vampires too." Raven said.

Food was passed around the table and plates were filled but no one ate.

"What's wrong?" Raven asked whimpering.

"It's alright little night, everyone just wants to know who they're eating with." Emmet said.

"Oh right. Well, these ar my soulmates Jasper and Emmett, they're vampires." Raven said to everyone while cutely poking Emmett and Jasper's arms.

"And this is their brother and my soulmate Edward." Harry said pointing to Edward who was sitting next to him. " And the two girls next to him are Rosalie and Alice, who are soulmates."

"The two vampires left are our parents Esme and Carlisle." Rosalie said.

"Even though they're not blood this is our family." Harry said "You guys met our dad Remus and papa Sirius. Our sisters are Pansy and Luna. Luna is the blonde one and Pansy is the brunette. We have a lot of brothers."

"The identical ones are twins, Fred and George." Raven continued. "The blonde one is Draco Malfoy and the idiot who threw me over his shoulder is Blaise Zabini. And the black haired dungeon bat is our uncle Severus Snape."

Then everyone dug into their food. During dinner, other than Jasper, Emmett, and Edward getting threatened several times everyone got along well and by the end of the night they all went home happy and with full bellies. Well, Emmett and Jasper were sulking because Harry gave Edward a peck on the lips, but Raven was asleep so they didn't get one.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Like I promised, a long chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Sera- I'm back!

Draco- Oh no, the world is coming to an end.

Blaise-do I get to steal Harry away from Edward?

Harry & Edward- NO!

Sera-Anyway, I don't own Harry Potter or_

Bella- SHUT UP STUPID BITCH! EDWARD IS MINE!

Sera- Twilight and you're the bitch.

SoD14-Hi! I'm Sera's best friend and my name is Daughter of Death14, I'm a writer too! Sera said I get to do the honors so….. START!

_**CHAPTER 4**_

_**HARRY POV**_

It's been a week since we moved to Forks. I've had a blast really. Edward have moved from small pecks on the lips to full blown making out. It still pisses off Moony, not Remus, just Moony. I'm just worried about Raven. He still won't let Emmett or Jasper kiss his cheek and all three of them are getting frustrated. Raven wants to kiss them, badly but every time he, or they try Raven gets scared and runs.

Our party is tomorrow and I really hope Raven takes the chance he has. We kind of agreed to the stupidest thing ever. We agreed to let Alice and Rosalie choose our costumes and we were currently riding to Seattle in Rosalie's convertible. The ride was a little less than four hours long so with permission from Remus and Sirius we left around six in the morning so we would get there by ten, but of course with the way the Cullen's drive we knocked two hours off of our trip. We definitely wouldn't be telling Remus and Sirius that. I think we should've just apparated so we could wake up at a normal time.

_**RAVEN POV**_

When we arrived in Seattle I wasn't all that surprised by the fact that Alice and Rosalie knew where there was a costume shop that was already open. All four of us got out of the car and walked into a building with a sign that said _**Lockhart's Costumes: We Guarantee It'll Fit!**_ The place was filled with costumes, all different shapes and sizes. Behind the counter was a man that looked suspiciously similar to Gilderoy Lockhart.

"Ah! It's good to see you again Ms. Cullen and Ms. Cullen. Who are your friends?" Okay, the man's voice was too squeaky to belong to the horrible man that is Gilderoy.

"This is Raven and Harry Lupin-Black. Guys this is Mr. Garrett Lockhart." Alice said happily.

"Please tell me you aren't related to Gilderoy Lockhart." Harry said.

"So you've had the misfortune of meeting my cousin. As a sorry for any hardship he may have caused you whatever you choose today will be free of charge." The man said smiling pleasantly. "A squib like me was pitied by my cousin so I'm already plenty rich."

"Squib?" Rosalie questioned.

"A child born into a wizarding family without magic." Raven answered quickly. "Thank you sir."

"No problem at all. So what are you looking for?"

"These two are having a Halloween party tomorrow and they just started dating our brothers last week, soooo…" Alice started. The long so made me nervous. "We want something sexy."

I could feel heat rising to my cheeks. I expected Harry to get upset like he normally would but all he did was laugh.

"I was aware you only had one single brother." Garrett said.

"Jasper and Emmett are both Raven's soulmates." Harry said. "And Edward is mine."

"You found your soulmates a week ago…" Garrett said. "Usually soulmates consummate their bond on the first day… Have you guys had sex yet?"

My blush got even darker and Harry must have felt my uncertainty through our bond, because he answered. "No, not yet. Neither of us has."

"Then you guys must be ready for it, right?"

"I am, but Raven-"

"I am." I said quietly. "I'm ready, I want to, it's just I've never had a boyfriend s-so I d-don't know ab-bout that s-st-stuff." I said quietly.

"It's natural to be uncertain, but if you don't do something quick you'll get hurt. I didn't notice at first that the Cullen's were vampires, but I saw Alice in a tight spot once and I had to help her. I told her I was a researcher and my parents were turned into vampires but now that they know that wizards exist it doesn't matter. Vampires become vicious when it's taken too long for the bond to be consummated. I can definitely help you two with the physical part of the attraction though."

Garrett ducked behind the counter and the sound of plastic bags being moved. After a few minutes of this the man popped back up with two clear plastic bags that each had a ball of black inside. "I've been saving these for a special occasion, and this is it."

I grabbed the bag in his right hand and Harry grabbed the bag in his left and Harry grabbed the bag in his right.

"Wait a minute, why are you guys having a party on a Sunday when you have school on Monday?" Garrett asked.

"Teacher Professional day!" Harry and I said together.

"Whatever brats. Go change in the back."

The two of us walked to the very back of the store and used two of the many changing stalls. After closing the black curtain I opened the plastic bag and pulled the clothes out. The outfit was pure black. The shirt was a female black tank top that had multiple rips in it. The tank top was held together with black ribbon in the back that laced all the way up. The entire thing had small black cats that were barely noticeable. The bottom was a pair of plain black jeans that looked impossibly tight. There were black cat ears and a matching tail. What had me blushing was the black lace pair of _female panties_. I quickly got undressed and changed into the costume, not the panties, those were left in the bag, and walked out of the dressing room to show everyone else.

As soon as I was out in the open I was tackled in a too tight hug by Alice.

"You look so cute!" she squealed

"I think you should let go before he turns blue." Rosalie said laughing.

Alice let go of me and turned to the curtain that Harry went behind. The curtain opened to show Harry in a black and green costume with wings. His shirt was a tight fitting tank top, (why does he get a boy one?) that showed the lean muscles he got from years of Quidditch. The edges of the tank top and feathers had a small brushing of emerald green, the same color as Harry's eyes. He had on black jeans and the beautiful fake wings were a mix of black and green.

"I think we're ready." Harry said smiling.

I nodded my head with a big smile.


End file.
